Las Legiones: Heroes del Manga
by Skonner Blackwell
Summary: Despues de cierta guerra, 3 niños que lograron sobrevivir a ella quedaron solos con sus respectivos parientes, despues llegaron a un centro de refugiados que recibian a todos los niños que necesitaban ayuda pero luego descubrieron porque solo admitian niños. Asi comenzaron a experimentar con todos lo niños hasta que lograron su objetivo. Los Usuarios de Poder aparecieron
1. Capítulo 1: El Inicio

**Capítulo 1: El Inicio**

**En el año 2038 del 19 de enero a las 03:14:07, el mundo como se conocía tuvo un acontecimiento devastador para la tecnología que utilizara un software, el llamado problema del año 2038 o conocido como Y2K38. Fue mas terrible de lo que se creia provocando que toda la tecnología que se había logrado inventar quedara muerta (Con algunas excepciones). Ya se tenía conocimiento sobre este problema pero nunca pensaron que llegaría a tales niveles. Como todas las naciones de la tierra que dependía de la tecnología para su para su propio beneficio, había muerto, hubo un impacto social de proporciones catastróficas. Intentaron de todo para controlar esa situación pero era demasiado, cada nación tenía sus propios problemas con sus ciudadanos los factores principales fueron monetarios, es decir que los bancos y cada empresa de cualquier clase cayeron ya que para ese año todo se manejaba por medio de computadoras y otros aparatos que les facilitaba todo. **

**Esto duro un año completo y lo que más se temía sucedió, en el año 2039 hubo manifestaciones muy violentas en todo el mundo, un caos total y conforme paso el tiempo más muertos había. Entonces la ONU que era conformado por representantes de cada nación, era la única asociacion que aun lograba separar el caos del exterminio total, sin embargo para mantener la paz mundial que aún quedaba, tuvieron que hacer un "tratado" firmado por todos los miembros de todas las naciones. Se llamó "El tratado del silencio de paz" que consistía en utilizar la fuerza letal para mantener a raya a sus ciudadanos, esto condujo a algo mucho peor el inicio de una Guerra civil.**

**Todas las naciones respetaban el tratado y abrían fuego contra su gente, se usó cada arma (Que no requería de un software) para frenar a sus ciudadanos, las mafias no se quedaron atrás. Cada Mafia, Narcotraficantes, Yakuzas etc. Cada grupo de criminales en la tierra se unieron con los ciudadanos de sus respectivos países, cada grupo criminal quería el control de su propio país, para lograr sus objetivos tomaron el liderazgo de los grupos civiles de sus respectivos países. Las Naciones no pudieron hacer más para evitar esto, así que cada Nación clasifico a esos grupos como "Rebeldes" ellos querían evitar usar armas de destrucción masiva en sus propios ciudadanos, los ciudadanos que no se unieron fueron puestos en refugios de Cuarentena y Bunkers subterráneos para evitar más daño. Así tuvo lugar a un hecho inimaginable la 3 Guerra Mundial había comenzado**

**El Y2K38 no solo dejo inservibles los softwares que usaran la representación del tiempo basada en el sistema POSIX, también estaba empezando a borrar datos almacenados en los servidores de cada nación. Este efecto secundario no estaba contemplado por nadie que supiera de este problema, se intentó arreglar antes de la fecha limite pero no había forma de hacerlo sin hacer que fallaran ciertas partes de los softwares. En conclusión no había forma de lograr que los softwares no eliminaran esa información.**

**Para el año 2044 la 3 Guerra Mundial había concluido con la victoria de todas las naciones de la tierra pero fue la más violenta de todas, prácticamente dejo a la población mundial (En ese año la población era de 10000 millones de personas) a solo un poco más de 7000 millones de personas, fue la guerra más sanguinaria que el mundo como se conoce haya tenido, las pérdidas materiales fueron catastróficas para cada nación, pero lo peor fue para el Continente Americano, todos los grupos criminales que aún se mantenían juntos se fueron al Continente Americano, incluso la gran superpotencia que era Estados Unidos cayó ante ellos debido a que fue la más atacada durante la guerra no solo por los "Rebeldes" si no también por otras naciones que querían que cayera por motivos meramente políticos además de que la ONU se estaba preocupando por mantener el orden con los grupos civiles de cada nación. Los primeros en caer del Continente Americano fue toda Sudamérica, después Centroamérica y hasta el final Canada y Estados Unidos. La población que aún vivía fueron puestos en vehículos de carga industrial (En modo manual ya que aún seguía ese problema, también usaron instrumentos manuales para su orientación) y transportados a otros continente, no hubo rumbo especifico.**

**6 meses después de la guerra, las otras naciones intentaron negociar con los grupos criminales y rebeldes pero todo intento de negociar fue inútil, ya que se dividieron, varios grupos de civiles y criminales que fueron clasificados como rebeldes tomaron la mitad del continente y los grupos criminales tomaron la otra mitad, obviamente intentaron pelear por la otra mitad pero al ver el daño causado por la guerra acordaron una tregua temporal entre ambos grupos**

**Para el año 2045 hubo un tiempo de paz entre las naciones, la ONU proclamo que el día 19 de enero cada habitante del mundo de un minuto de paz por respetos a todos los fallecidos en la guerra, los grupos rebeldes y los grupos criminales hicieron sus propias utopías para una vida que según ellos era la ideal, mientras eso ocurre ahí, en Japón y otras naciones intentaban recuperar la información de todos sus servidores ya que se perdió un 85% de toda la información mundial es decir que por cada nación se perdió un 95% aproximado así que se respaldó esa información y utilizaron una arquitectura de 64 bits para reparar el problema, ya que el anterior fue de 32 bits el de 64 retrasaría la fecha del problema unos 2,90 billones de años aproximadamente.**

**Para el año 2046 finalmente se pudo reparar el problema, pero los científicos descubrieron algo interesante un tipo de hoyo negro virtual que los científicos llamaron VirtualHole que impedía que la información se fuera directamente a ese hoyo y no se recuperara jamás, esto alarmo e impresiono a los científicos, investigaron sobre el tema pero no se pudo hacer mucho solo lograron que la información no se fuera directamente al hoyo si no que lo rodeara algo así como que la información que pasaba no tocara el VirtualHole.**

**Sin embargo 7 meses después apareció un científico que revoluciono todo, fue llamado el Semidiós virtual pero su nombre fue Ichisake Tōjō, dejo impresionados a todos los científicos de todas las naciones del mundo, el logro controlar al llamado VirtualHole y después de 1 año de investigación se descubrió que eso no pertenece a la realidad virtual conocida si no como algo que apareció de la nada al colocar la arquitectura de 64 bits. Pero solo Ichisake Tōjō en conjunto con la Organización Europea para la Investigación Nuclear o por sus siglas CERN propuso la teoría llamada la "Lógica Virtual" según Tōjō este llamado VirtualHole era la posibilidad de cambiar la Lógica de nuestro mundo a un mundo exactamente virtual haciendo que el VirtualHole fuese materializado a la vida real mediante la ayuda de la antimateria. Esto por supuesto dejo a los científicos sorprendidos y literalmente se rieron de el pero el probaría que era posible.**

**Tuvieron que pasar 2 años para lograr hacer una cámara que resistiera la antimateria y colocarlo virtualmente prácticamente el presupuesto gastado dejaría en bancarrota a una nación completa, Asia y Europa estaban apostando todo con ese proyecto así que hicieron los primeros experimentos.**

**El primero fue materializar un objeto virtual a la vida real, el experimento no tuvo éxito**

**El segundo fue cambiar la apariencia de un animal y cambiar su anatomía, el experimento fue un fracaso total**

**El tercero fue intentar pasar la barrera del mundo real al virtual, para eso el mismo Ichisake se ofreció de voluntario, ese experimento casi lo mata y fue llevado al hospital pero noto algo raro en su cuerpo, pareciera que algún tipo de energia se asomara de su cuerpo, lo doctores dijeron a la prensa que él se expuso a un tipo de radiación diferente no sabían cómo tratarla así que fue puesto en cuarentena pero él se dio cuenta de que ya no es un humano o más bien un humano normal….**

**Ichisake – Me siento como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, esto que siento recorriendo dentro de mi cuerpo…**

**Justo en ese momento Ichisake libera un poco de su poder y causa una explosión y rápidamente se dirige al laboratorio donde se encuentra la cámara donde está el VirtualHole**

**Ichisake – Me dijeron loco pero ahora en lo que me estoy convirtiendo, esto va más allá de todas las leyes de cualquier tipo, con esto prácticamente la lógica del mundo puede ser cambiada para mejor, podemos caernos desde donde queramos y no nos pasara nada, podemos ir a velocidades más allá del sonido, con esto podemos crear algún tipo de super humanos, No! Con esto podemos crear personas con habilidades especiales más haya de nuestra imaginación y de la ficción. JAJAJAJA! Yo creare esos super humanos pero ese nombre no es adecuado para ellos, mis creaciones serán llamadas Usuarios de Poder!.**

**Regresando a la actualidad….**

**Angiel – Raizuke!**

**Raizuke - (Roncando)**

**Angiel – Raizer!**

**Raizer - (Recordando), Si hubiéramos muerto cuando ese maldito ordeno que nos hicieran todas esas cosas ¿tendríamos mas expectativas sobre el futuro?**

**Mientras tanto Angiel camina unos pasos hacia la cocina principal y utilizando su poder del elemento piedra sacudió el techo (justo donde está el cuarto de Raizuke) logrando tirarlo de la cama**

**Raizuke - Angiel! que carajos te pasa?**

**Angiel - mirándolo de reojo y de una manera indiferente**

**Angiel - ¿Qué? ya no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que...**

**Raizer - Tenemos todo el tiempo que quieras pero ya no quiero esperar, la hora de ver si "ese experimento" que cobro varias vidas fue perfeccionado para ser utilizado correctamente.**

**Raizuke:(Bostezando y dándole una palmada en la espalda), si, si Raizer como ordenes vamos ya.**

**Angiel - (Mirándolo seriamente)**

**Raizer – Bien es hora.**

**Después se dirigen al centro de investigación de la L...D... llegando con uno de los principales del laboratorio. Su nombre Techno y él es un Tecnopata, de hecho uno de los mejores usuarios con ese poder.**

**Techno - Que pasa Raizer viniste a ver si "eso" ya estaba completado?**

**Raizer - No vine a ver si ya estaba, "eso" ya debe estar hecho ya te di bastante tiempo para lograrlo, tú me dijiste ayer que ya estaba completado o acaso...**

**Techno - jajaja no Raizer ya está terminado solo falta que me digas quienes son los que van a entrar o vas a entrar tu solo?**

**Raizer - Yo voy so...**

**Raizuke - Queé? yo también voy a entrar**

**Angiel - Raizuke cállate! Esto no es juego ni siquiera sabemos si en verdad funciona correctamente.**

**Techno - No te preocupes Angiel, hay un 51% de probabilidad de éxito y un 49% de margen de error.**

**Raizer - Está bien por mí, una probabilidad del 51%, es 1% hacia el éxito de "eso"**

**Techno - Raizer te pido de favor que dejes de llamar "eso" a uno de los aparatos tecnológicos que puede revolucionar o quizá incluso cambiar la lógica de nuestro mundo, mucho mejor que la obtención de la energía de la antimateria del Gran Colisionador de Hadrones en el 2033, mejor llámalo ummmm "Dimension Compact"**

**Raizuke - Ya ahórrate el sermón y empecemos.**

**Techno – Ok, Ok entonces tú serás el primero**

**Raizuke - Ohh estoy listo!**

**Techno - No te importa verdad Raizer?.**

**Raizer – En lo absoluto**

**Techno - (Pensando), Maldito Raizer quieres ver qué sucederá cuando Raizuke cruce? es eso o eres muy generoso.**

**Angiel - Raizer lo vas a dejar ir primero?**

**Raizer - tengo que admitir que él está más emocionado que yo sobre el Dimensión Compact y si va a funcionar, de todas formas tanto el, como tú y como yo no tenemos nada que perder.**

**Angiel - Ok pero entonces yo voy después de él te parece bien**

**Raizer - Bien no me importa**

**Raizuke - Ya dejen de hablar. Hey Techno ya comiénzalo.**

**Techno - Ok pero llévate los Colguijes para ellos, la misión es sencilla simplemente ir a la dimensión donde te localices, entablar una relación con ellos y traerlos aquí, entendido Raizuke?**

**Raizuke - Si si pero ya rápido**

**Techno - Recuerda que esto no está probado, ese 1% es la diferencia, correrás por tu suerte.**

**Raizuke – Ok empecemos **

**Despues de eso Raizuke se sitúa en la cámara del Dimension Compact, mientras Techno prepara todo y calibra la máquina, Raizer y Angiel lo observan detenidamente y finalmente Raizuke es enviado a otra dimensión, entonces la maquina empieza a fallar y empezar a sonar un ruido que tiene un chillido bastante molesto, entonces Raizer y Angiel observan y le preguntan.**

**Raizer - Que pasa Techno?**

**Techno - Parece ser que es demasiada carga para ir de una dimensión a otra, recuerda que el Dimension Compact no se había probado, pero aun así se puede hacer 2 viajes mas**

**Angiel - Que casualidad**

**Techno - Lo sé pero yo no creo en la casualidad si no en lo inevitable, es decir que si aún se pueden hacer 2 viajes deben estar agradecidos**

**Techno - Ahora para el todo depende de la suerte que tenga**

**Angiel - (Pensando), No crees en la casualidad pero si en la suerte? Haz estado bastante tiempo en el centro de investigación Techno.**

**Gracias a su suerte Raizuke llega con heridas menores a esa dimensión por el repentino fallo de la maquina**

**Raizuke - Uff Pensé que me iba a pasar algo, pero bueno ya estamos aquí... y este lugar parece que estoy en una plataforma flotante y... esa chica tiene el pelo plateado y una aura de orgullo, me recuerda a Raizer y esta con otra chica de cabello blanco y lleva un vestido de ese color y varias personas heridas alrededor de ellas... creo que voy a ayudar o... y esa Monstruo Planta, adonde rayos fui a parar creo que iré a hacia donde están ellas.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Primera Dimension (Rosario

**Capítulo 2: Primera Dimensión (Rosario + Vampire)**

**Después del ajetreado viaje hacia a alguna dimensión y que sus probabilidades de éxito eran del 1%, Raizuke llega con heridas leves a una tierra extraña o mejor dicho a una dimensión extraña y a donde fue a parar se está llevando una batalla encarnizada, mas sin embargo Raizuke logra observar a lo lejos varias figuras entre ellas a una chica con cabello gris plata también a varias personas a su alrededor y a algo que parece un tipo de monstruo planta y a una mujer controlándolo. Él tiene varias dudas y quiere resolverlas a como dé lugar así que se dirige con la chica del cabello plateado**

**Raizuke -Tengo que ir mucho más rápido**

**Mientras tanto la chica del cabello gris plata comienza a observar a la otra chica que está enfrente suyo, hablándoles a las personas de su alrededor**

**Akashiya Moka – Ya no es la Kallua Nee-San que conocía antes**

**Kurumu Kurono – ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? – ¡No tienes tiempo para esto!**

**Mizore Shirayuki – No te preocupes tenemos un plan, con nosotras dos juntas no podremos perder ante ella**

**Raizuke apenas escuchaba la plática entre ellas cuando de repente vio a otra chica en el suelo, esta tenía el cabello corto y negro así que tuvo que decidir, opto por ir con esa chica se acercó y le dijo**

**Raizuke – ¿HEY SIGES VIVA?**

**La chica inconsciente, malherida, heridas bastantes profundas y cansada, sin embargo ella siente su presencia rápidamente y le pregunta**

**Akua Shuzen – Uggg, ¿Quién eres tú?**

**Raizuke – Sigues viva, bien te quiero preguntar ¿Que es este lugar?**

**Akua Shuzen – (Pensando) Esta tipo, no parece ser de Fairy Tale y no hay forma de llegar hasta acá, apenas ese chico y sus amigos pudieron entrar a esta fortaleza flotante para rescatar a mi Moka Onee-Samaaa. (Se pierde en su fantasía)**

**Raizuke – ¿Oye me escuchas?**

**Akua Shuzen – (Pensando) Pero aun así si llego hasta aquí no puede ser una persona cualquiera además de que siento un poder en el**

**Raizuke – Ummmm mejor voy con la chica del cabello plateado**

**Akua Shuzen – Mi Moka Onee – Sama?, no sé pero no confió en este tipo los voy a retener aquí**

**De repente Akua utiliza el Hougetsu Jigen-Tou para detener a Raizuke en eso lo ve rápidamente y lo esquiva pero en ese momento Akua se sitúa detrás de el**

**Akua Shuzen – Se acabo**

**Raizuke – Lo siento Niña, lamento tener que usar una de mis técnica contra ti**

**Raizuke en el aire esquiva rápidamente y grita**

**Raizuke - ¡Manos de Fuego: Palmada de Calor!**

**En eso Akua cae al piso y observa como sus manos de él se cubrían de fuego, hasta los brazos incluso el fuego salía disparado entre los brazos como si ese fuego quisiera escapar**

**Akua Shuzen – Uggg, (Pensando) Maldición que me hizo no me puedo mover además de que no veo ninguna herida externa pero ese fuego ¿Eres acaso de la familia de Kuyo?**

**Raizuke – No te preocupes esta técnica solo es para calmar a tu oponente, además quien es ese Kuyo del que hablas?**

**Raizuke – (Pensando) Pero aun así por que recibió un daño tan grande si esa técnica solo es para calmar a tu oponente**

**Raizuke – Bueno niña ya me voy, tengo que ir a ver a esa chica del cabello plateado. Nos vemos!**

**Akua Shuzen – Moka Onee – Sama, cuídate por favor**

**Mientras que Raizuke se dispone a ir hacia Moka y una Akua Shuzen derrotada, en el centro de investigación de La L…..D….. Angiel se dispone a entrar a la "Dimension Compact" para ir a la siguiente Dimensión, Techno tenía casi todo preparado para que pueda entrar a la maquina solo faltaba calibrarla**

**Angiel – Ya!**

**Techno – Ok ya está lista toma los colguijes y ya sabes cuál es la misión **

**Angiel – Bien es hora**

**Techno – Tu también, confía en tus suerte que la necesitaras **

**Angiel se pone en la cámara de la "Dimension Compact" y es enviada, pero después de que ella es enviada a otra dimensión la maquina vuelve a ser inestable pero esta vez se logra un apagón en todo el lugar provocando que la maquina tenga que reiniciarse**

**Raizer – ¿Que ha pasado?**

**Techno – Tsk, la maquina se está volviendo obsoleta, como ya sabrás Raizer solo se puede hacer un viaje más como lo había dicho pero ya no estoy seguro si ese 1% te va ayudar en algo pero aun así ¿quieres entrar en la maquina?**

**Mientras Raizer elige que va a hacer. Raizuke va con la chica del cabello plateado (Akashiya Moka) en eso mientras busca a esa chica. En otra parte Moka está luchando con Gyokuro para detener su plan. La batalla ya parece tener su final cuando Gyokuro se da cuenta de la verdadera función del Rosario de Moka pero en eso**

**Moka – Se acabó Gyokuro tomare el Rosario, es muy pesado para que tú lo lleves**

**Gyokuro – Espera Moka no olvides que todavía tengo la carta ganadora**

**Moka – Tsk**

**Gyokuro – Así es si no me ayudas la fortaleza caerá en el mundo humano y todas esas vidas perdidas serán por tu culpa.**

**Touhou Fuhai – Ya no será problema "El" ya hackeo el sistema de la fortaleza**

**Gyokuro – Espera en ese caso yo… (pensando: la única razón por la que Alucard no me ataca es por ese Rosario si me lo quita yo…)**

**Moka – Se acabó, si quieres piedad pídeselo a mi madre.**

**Raizuke – Espera!**

**Moka – Uhhh? Quien eres tú?**

**Raizuke – Me llamo Raizuke y lo demás te lo cuento después pero en este momento quiero pedirte algo**

**Touhou Fuhai – (Observándolo)**

**Gyokuro – Ahora!**

**Gyokuo arroja a Moka hacia Raizuke y rápidamente atrapa a Touhou Fuhai que se distrae por un momento con la llegada de Raizuke**

**Gyokuro – Gracias chico creo que si no hubieras estado aquí en este momento hubiera sido mi fin**

**Touhou Fuhai – Como pude dejarme atrapar por ella pero mi distracción se derivó a ese chico , tiene un poder diferente al nuestro. ¿Quién o Que es el exactamente?**

**Moka – Maldito porque te entrometes en esto. ¿Qué quieres de mí?**

**Raizuke – Quiero que te unas a mi legion. La Legión Delta.**

**Que pasara con ellos ahora que la dimensión de Moka y los demás se vio afectada por la llegada de Raizuke, se podrá cambiar la historia que llevaban e incluso llegar a morir?.**

**El siguiente capítulo el próximo Sábado…**


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Que Cambiara Ahora? (Rosari

**Capítulo 3: ¿Que Cambiara Ahora? (Rosario + Vampire)**

**Moka – La Legión de qué?**

**Raizuke – La Legión Delta. Ese es el nombre de… se puede decir del lugar donde vivo pero también trabajo, obviamente no estoy solo tengo compañeros y eso, así que te quiero invitar a unirte**

**Moka – Maldito así que solo por eso arruinaste mi intento de detener a Gyokuro, ya prácticamente estaba derrotada y ahora la situación a empeorado y todo por tu egoísta petición…..**

**Raizuke – No te preocupes puedes traer a otras 2 personas contigo, así no tienes nada de qué preocuparte**

**En eso Moka agarra a Raizuke de su sudadera y le grita algo que deja a Raizuke pasmado.**

**Moka – quien te crees que eres? EHH QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES! Tenemos nuestros propios problemas aquí así que no voy a dejar a mis amigos atrás jamás lo pensaría ahora lárgate de aquí vuelve a esa tal Legión de la que hablas**

**Raizuke muestra una sonrisa por las palabras de Moka y le dice.**

**Raizuke – Discúlpame chica del cabello plateado quería ver hasta qué punto eres capaz de hacer todo por los que quieres y amas. Así que vendrás conmigo si derrotamos a esa planta mujer?**

**Moka –¿ No entendiste nada verdad? no iré a ningún lugar contigo**

**Raizuke – Bien te convenceré a ti y a esas 2 personas que elijas para que se unan a nuestra Legión**

**Moka – Haz lo que quieras, pero te déjame decirte algo. Aprende tu Lugar!**

**Después de la plática. Gyokuro aún tiene capturado a Touhou Fuhai y le empieza a salir unos tipos de ventosas y se los clava a Touhou Fuhai y empiezan a absorberlo pero rápidamente usa el Hougetsu Jigen-Tou para liberarse de ella pero eso no impidió que lo lastimaran seriamente.**

**Touhou Fuhai – Tsk creo que ya veo el final muy cerca pero no me voy a dejar derrotar por ella**

**Gyokuro – Bien te liberaste no esperaba menos de uno de los 3 Grandes Señores Oscuros**

**Touhou Fuhai – Nuestro tiempo ya paso, además ya conoces la verdad sobre el Rosario porque sigues insistiendo sobre el control de Alucard ya se a acabado, estos son tus últimos gritos de auxilio por no caer en la desesperación total. Ríndete y ya para que hacer más muerte y sufrimiento innecesario.**

**Gyoukuro – JAJAJAJAJAJA, no lo has entendido mientras continúe así Alucard estará y seguirá bajo mi control para lo que yo ordene, aunque mi plan original hayan fallado siempre se puede hacer otro de improviso.**

**Raizuke y Moka – Quisiera ver cuál es ese plan**

**Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de la Legión Delta. Raizer ya tomo una decisión**

**Raizer – Voy a entrar si no todo el sacrificio de las otras personas seria en vano.**

**Techno – Enserio es eso? O quieres superar a tu…..**

**Raizer – Oye! ya dije lo que hare, prepara la máquina y eso es todo**

**Techno – Ya Raizer no te molestes, bueno ya está calibrada toma los colguijes y entra en la cámara de la "Dimension Compact"**

**Raizer – Empiézalo**

**Entonces Raizer fue enviado a otra dimensión, pero al mismo tiempo Angiel ya llego a alguna dimensión extraña.**

**Angiel – Bien ya llegue ahora a ver dónde me encuentro ummm, pero que es eso! Una chica con orejas de gato?**

**Mientras tanto en la dimensión (Rosario + Vampire). Raizuke y Moka se van a enfrentar contra Gyokuro para evitar que ella siga controlando a Alucard.**

**Raizuke – Mujer planta serás detenida aquí por mí!**

**Moka – Su nombre es Gyokuro Shuzen y a eso que llamas "planta" es Alucard y no la ataca porque tiene mi Rosario hay que quitárselo y con eso Alucard se volverá hostil contra ella.**

**Raizuke – Mejor los quemo a los dos y ya**

**Moka – Que?**

**Raizuke – ¡Manos de Fuego: Lanz…**

**Moka – Espera!**

**Raizuke – Que pasa ya iba a lanzar mi ataque**

**Moka – El Rosario que tiene ella es muy importante para mí, si vas a usar un ataque a distancia primero arrebátale el Rosario, está demasiado frágil como para soportar un ataque.**

**Raizuke – Ummmm. Bien ya se dame algo de tiempo para usar mi poder de transformación**

**Moka – Ok (Pensando: No sé quién sea el pero si llego hasta aquí no puede ser una persona normal, mejor lo retengo aquí y le arrebato el Rosario yo misma)**

**Raizuke se pone en una posición de meditación, cierra los ojos y entierra profundamente las manos en la tierra.**

**Raizuke – (Pensando: No sé si funcionara la transformación, ya que esta no es mi dimensión pero hay que intentarlo)**

**Moka – Gyokuro esto acaba aquí y ahora tomare mi Rosario que mi Madre me dio y todo terminara para ti**

**Gyokuro – Ya veremos Moka, pero te diré algo. Te ayudare a morir para encontrar té con tu Madre aaa no se puede verdad? ya que ella la está en el interior de Alucard y yo lo mantengo bajo control JAJAJAJA**

**Moka – Maldita ¡No hables así de mi Madre! Ella es mucho mejor que tú en todo incluso mi padre la amo más que a ti**

**Gyokuro – No te permitiré eso ¡NO VIVIRAS PARA RESPALDAR ESAS PALABRAS!**

**Gyokuro ataca a Moka con las ventosas de Alucard, Moka se defiende bien incluso le da algunos buenos golpes y patadas para que así Moka pueda obtener nuevamente su Rosario, Gyokuro no se inmuta con los ataques de Moka incluso le clava algunas ventosas a Moka pero Moka se las quita rápidamente.**

**En eso Gyokuro se percata de que Raizuke está aún en la posición de meditación se abalanza sobre él y lo ataca con una de sus ventosas pero Moka se percata de ello y se dirige a toda velocidad para detener su ventosas y la logra detener. Sin embargo eso es lo que quería Gyokuro y con una ventosa escondida debajo de la tierra la dirige hacia Moka para darle un ataque directo.**

**Gyokuro – Adiós Moka, te recordare por lo que eras antes una buena niña incrédula que creía en todo**

**Moka – (Cierra los ojos)**

**Touhou Fuhai – Tu generación es la siguiente disfrútala todo lo que puedas**

**En eso Touhou Fuhai casi moribundo se lanza y empuja a Moka entonces la ventosa se clava en el dándole un ataque critico que prácticamente lo deja casi muerto. Moka observando la situación se enoja y la da un buen golpe a Gyokuro que la mueve bastantes metros**

**Moka – Hey vas a estar bien quédate aquí**

**Touhou Fuhai – Lamento no poder volverte a ver en es ese "Disfraz Legendario"**

**Moka – (Sonriendo) Si te quedas aquí me lo volveré a poner**

**Touhou Fuhai – Lo intentare pero favor derrota a Gyokuro para que acabe todo esto**

**Moka – Ok descansa aquí me encargare de ella y recuperare el Rosario de mi Madre**

**Raizuke – Mi transformación está tardando demasiado tal vez se deba a que esta no es mi dimensión**

**Raizuke – (Pensando: Pero aun así siento un poco de poder emanando de mí, eso quiere decir que el poder si me está llegando, espera un poco más chica del cabello plateado, derrotare a esa tal Gyokuro y te convenceré de unirte a la Legión Delta)**

**Moka enojada se abalanza sobre Gyokuro y le da una golpiza que provoca que Gyokuro no pueda defenderse bien. Los ataques surgen efecto y Gyokuro desesperada y al ver que no puede defenderse piensa.**

**Gyokuro – (Rayos no le puedo hacer nada, maldita como obtuvo poder solo por ver casi muerto a ese viejo, tengo que hacer algo o mi derrota estará asegurada, o no creo que ya se lo que hare espero a verlo copiado)**

**Moka – No sé lo que estás pensando Gyokuro pero me llevare el Rosario de mi Madre y tu estaras derrotada**

**Para la sorpresa de Gyokuro Moka se desplaza rápidamente hacia ella y le da una serie de golpes y patadas a Gyokuro, ella se inmuta con tal reacción y no puede ni siquiera levantar sus ventosas para atacar ni defenderse. En eso Gyokuro viendo la diferencia de poder en ese momento, usa lo último que le quedaba para intentar controlar a Moka**

**Moka – Se acabó Gyokuro devuélveme el Ro… ehhh**

**Gyokuro sostiene el Rosario y grita.**

**Gyokuro – ¡Quedate donde estas! o destruiré el Rosario de tu querida madre**

**Moka – No lo harás, sin ese Rosario ya no podrás mantener a Alucard y se volverá hostil contra ti**

**Gyokuro – Ya no importa (Pensando: Maldición todo lo que tenía planeado a fracasado pero al menos puedo retener a Moka para que Alucard la devore eso es lo único que puedo hacer, después de todo es mi venganza contra Akasha, puedo matar a su hija y destruir el Rosario para que Akasha también muera dentro de Alucard**

**Gyokuro – ¡Muere Akasha!**

**Moka – NO!**

** SFX: (Desplazándose a gran velocidad)**

**Raizuke – Nadie va a morir mujer pla…. Digo Gyoku…. algo. Lamento la tardanza chica de cabello plateado pero tomare el Rosario y te unirás a la Legión Delta.**

**Gyokuro – (Pensando: Maldito! Que rápido es pero ahora tiene una cola, otro color de ojos y unos pequeños colmillos, parece algún tipo de mono. Sera un Youkai? Pero eso no explica porque tiene tanto poder solo por ser un mono. Quien es el Realmente, no importa eso, copie uno de sus poderes cuando lo iba utilizar contra mí, cuando se distraiga utilizare la energía que me queda para lanzárselo**

**Moka – Sigues sin entender no me uniré a ti pero gracias por detenerla**

**Raizuke – Eres tú la que no entiendes no me iré de aquí hasta convencerte. Pero en todo lo que he estado aquí no me has dicho tu nombre.**

**Moka – Mi nombre es Moka pero…**

**Raizuke – Ok entonces te dire Moka Kani y….. (Traductor: Cabello = kami (noke) / Color Plateado = Giniro. Juego de palabras)**

**Moka – Ey no te relajes aunque te dije mi nombre llámame Akashiya Moka. Aprende tu lugar!**

**Que pasara con esta pelea que está por llegar a su fin, Morirá Touhou Fuhai con el daño que ha recibido?. A que dimensión habrá llegado Angiel?.**

**El siguiente capítulo el próximo Sábado…**


	4. Capítulo 4: Otra Dimensión (Omamori Hima

**Capítulo 4: Otra Dimensión (Omamori Himari)**

**Raizuke - Bien, bien entonces simplemente te llamo Moka**

**Moka - Maldito! no has entendido tu lugar. Ahhh para que discuto contigo, acaba con Gyokuro y tal vez te deje llamarme por mi nombre**

**Raizuke - Bien será sencillo**

**Gyokuro - (Pensando: Si no pienso en como quitármelo de mi rápidamente la técnica de el cuándo la arroje me lastimara además tiene la suficiente fuerza para sostener mis brazos y esa cola molesta que tiene sostiene una de mis ventosas que iba a utilizar para destruir el Rosario… Ohh creo que ya se. Oye chico una pregunta como se llama esa técnica que ibas a lanzarme cuando Moka te lo impidió?**

**Raizuke - Para que lo quieres saber?**

**Gyokuro - Aaa es que esa técnica iba a ser tan poderosa como para eliminarme y no dejar rastro de mi**

**Raizuke - Oh enserio? Por qué esa técnica es una de las más básicas que tengo, a lo mejor es que eres muy débil. Si será eso**

**Moka - (Sonriendo)**

**Gyokuro – (Pensando: Maldito!)**

**Raizuke - Pero está bien te diré el nombre de esa técnica. Se llama Manos de Fuego: Lanzallamas, pero aun así no se para que quieres saber el nom…..**

**Gyokuro - AHORA! ¡Manos de Fuego: Lanzallamas!**

**Moka – Que?**

**Raizuke – Rayos…**

** (SFX: Desplazamiento e Impacto de fuego)**

**Gyokuro – Jajaja. Chico tienes mucho que aprender para si quiera intentar acorralarme**

**Moka – ¡Hey maldito estas bien! Responde Maldito.**

**Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio de La Legión Delta. Techno se prepara para apagar la maquina pero alguien llega e interrumpe el proceso.**

**Techno – Llegaste tarde ya se han ido a alguna dimensión**

**? – Ohh pero la Maquina está encendida verdad?**

**Techno – Estoy a punto de apagarla pero se te ofrece algo… Ilogica?**

**Ilogica – HA, no simplemente quería saber si ya se había ido**

**Techno – Eso es todo?**

**Ilogica – Si, Nos vemos**

**Techno – (Pensando: Jaja, Estoy seguro que lo que querías es ir, ahora la pregunta es, ¿si hubieras llegado a tiempo Raizer te hubiera dejado ir? o lo más probable es que terminarían en una pelea como la primera vez cuando llegaste a La Legión Delta. Pero aun así con todo tu poder Raizer te puso los pies en la tierra**

**Mientras eso ocurre en el Laboratorio de la Legión Delta, Angiel observa a la chica con orejas de gato y se percata que aparecio en la azotea de un edificio pero en eso observa una explosión en el edificio donde esta esa chica.**

**Angiel - Pero qué? Solo vi como esa chica con orejas de gato peleaba con otra chica aunque esa chica gata tenía todo la pelea a su favor, su forma de pelear y todo el poder que expulso de esta pelea no fue nada creo que le daré el ofrecimiento a ella**

**En eso mientras corre sobre la azotea para ir al otro edificio, se percata que llegan otras dos chicas hacia la gata, entonces Angiel se esconde detrás de una pared cercana a ellas.**

**Kurozakura – Que deberíamos hacer Ekou? Es peligrosa**

**Ekou – Incluso si me preguntas… Ha absorbido la mayor parte del poder espiritual de Kyuubi – Sama. Debemos usarla si podemos….**

** (SFX: Continúan Conversando)**

**Angiel – Absorber? Poder Espiritual? Kyuubi – Sama?. Como yo puedo ver las cosas esa chica gata tiene un poder bastante grande y siniestro para su dimensión pero aun así creo….**

**Himari – Cazar, Sangre, Muerte**

**Kurozakura – Oh mierda**

**Ekou – Espera! No somos ni tus enemigos ni tu presa. Prepararemos un terreno de caza para ti!, Así que por favor espera!.**

**Angiel – (Pensando: Intervengo o las sigo, creo que mejor las sigo para ver que hacen ya que ya tienen la situación bajo control)**

**Mientras tanto Raizer ya llego a alguna dimensión, observa a su alrededor y se percata de que está en algún tipo de pueblo, ciudad o aldea.**

**Raizer – A donde fui a parar, lo más destacable que puedo ver es esa montaña con varias caras creo que están hechas de piedra, mejor entro a ese pueblo para ver mejor en donde estoy**

**Entonces entra al pueblo y se percata que hay muy poco ciudadanos más bien lo que hay más son mujeres y niños, en eso un grupo de niños observan a Raizer entonces el líder de esos niños les dice algo a los otros niños.**

**Konohamaru – Esperen aquí iré a ver a aquel extraño**

**Moegi – Ten cuidado Konohamaru – Kun**

**Udon – Es cierto ni siquiera sabemos qué tipo de persona es aquel extraño**

**Grupo de niños – Es cierto Konohamaru!, Todos vamos contigo!, SI!**

**Konohamaru – No! No quiero ponerlos en peligro, además no se ve peligroso, probablemente es un aldeano que se perdió**

**Moegi – Konohamaru – Kun**

**Niño – Bien pero estaremos escondidos cerca por si acaso, recuerda que somos el grupo que derroto a esos sumos**

**Grupo de niños – OHHHH!**

**Udon – (Pensando: Pero eso lo hicieron nuestras madres, mejor no digo nada)**

**Es así como Konohamaru se dirige hacia Raizer, entonces observa como tiene dos espadas en su espalda y a pocos metros de llegar Raizer se percata y se da la vuelta.**

**Raizer – ¿Oye niño en dónde estoy?**

**Konohamaru – Ammm, estee… Estas en la Aldea de la Hoja**

**Raizer – Aldea de la hoja? Oye respóndeme algo en donde están los adultos hombres, veo más mujeres y niños**

**Konohamaru – (Pensando: Este tipo porque está preguntando tanto, será un aldeano o quizá…)**

**Konohamaru – Los adultos están luchando en una guerra**

**Raizer – Guerra?**

**Konohamaru – La Cuarta Guerra Ninja**

**Raizer – Y en que parte están luchando**

**Konohamaru – Espera antes de que te responda, quiero saber si eres un aldeano o si vienes de otro lugar cercano a la Aldea de la Hoja**

**Raizer – No vengo de otra dimensión**

**Konohamaru – Ehh? Otra dimensión? Y que es eso**

**Raizer – Dudo que lo entiendas bueno niño respóndeme la pregunta que te hice para que ya me pueda ir hacia allá**

**Konohamaru – Bueno es que no lo sé, toda esa información está en la casa del Hokage**

**Raizer – Bien iré hacia allá y donde esta esa casa del Hokage**

**Konohamaru – Espera que vas a hacer cuando llegues, porque tú no sabes en que habitación esta esa información**

**Raizer – Voy a tener que desordenar un poco para encontrarla**

**Konohamaru – Por desordenarla te refieres a destruir varias partes de las habitaciónes**

**Raizer – No pero si no lo encuentro rápido lo más probable es que lo haga para no perder tiempo, lo siento niño**

**Konohamaru – Yo lo siento por ti, no puedo dejar que dañes el lugar donde mi abuelito el gran Tercer Hokage estuvo**

**Raizer – Entonces no me darás la ubicación de esa casa del Hokage verdad?**

**Konohamaru – No, si quieres saber en dónde está tendrás que pasarme (Pensando: Con esto me di cuenta que no es de la aldea, tal vez pueda ser un Ninja Renegado o un enemigo)**

**Konohamaru – Lo siento si eres una buena persona me disculpo pero a juzgar por lo que quieres hacer tendré que frenarte aquí**

**Raizer – No me provoques niño no vengo de buen humor, pero si quieres pelear no me importaría, si tienes las agallas de pelear conmigo no me importa si eres un niño**

**Konohamaru – BIEN**

**Moegi – Pero que haces Konohamaru – Kun**

**Udon – Moegi no te metas Konohamaru – Kun parece que va enserio, pero a como yo lo veo el tipo de ahí es peligroso**

**Entonces Konohamaru se pone serio y hace una posición de manos**

**Konohamaru – Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. ****Bien toma esto**

** (SFX: Dirigiéndose hacia él)**

**Konohamaru – Rasengan!**

**En eso Raizer con una mano agarra el brazo de Konohamaru y la dirige hacia el suelo, en ese momento suelta su brazo y el Rasengan impacta y Konohamaru retrocede unos metros.**

**Raizer – Un buen ataque, ya que hiciste un hoyo medio profundo y ahora que vas a hacer? espero que ese no sea tu ataque más fuerte**

**Konohamaru – Todavia no, te daré con lo todo lo que tengo, no te quería hacer demasiado daño pero ahora veo que no eres una persona normal**

**Raizer – Te dejare hacer un ataque más después de eso te sacare toda la información que tengas**

**Konohamaru – Ya veremos eso, Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu… Bien veremos si mantienes esas palabras Katon: Haisekishō**

**Raizer – Una capa de humo? Bien cuál es tu siguiente movimiento**

** (SFX: Chasqueando lo Dientes)**

**En eso se muestra una explosión sobre Raizer y salta pero…**

**Raizer – Buen intento niño ahora que….**

**Konohamaru – TOMA ESTO!**

**En eso se ve como todos los clones van atacar a Raizer con sus kunais. Entonces Raizer utiliza una técnica para eliminar a los clones de sombra**

**Raizer – Usuario del Rayo: Electrificador**

**En eso se ve como las manos de Raizer se envuelve en electricidad y hace un choque con sus palmas, provocando que todos los clones sean destruidos, en eso Konohamaru observa la escena**

**Konohamaru – (Pensando: Usa el Elemento Rayo, bien no importa con esto acabara con el)**

**Raizer – Bien niño parece que destruí todos tus clones, pero aún sigue esa nube de polvo**

**Entonces Raizer cae unos metros atrás de la nube de polvo que levanto esa explosión y en eso se ve que algo sale de la nube**

**Konohamaru – Se acabó. Ōdama Rasengan!**

**En eso Raizer al ver que le va a impactar simplemente se desplaza muy rápido, esto sorprende a Konohamaru ya que no utilizo nada parta moverse, pero en eso esquiva y se sitúa detrás de él y lo golpea. Entonces Konohamaru sale disparado varios metros haciendo que el Ōdama Rasengan resulte inútil**

**Konohamaru – (Pensando: Que pero si no vi que cambiara en nada para defenderse, acaso "Abrió una Puerta" lo dudo no vi nada emanado de él, prácticamente solo faltaban unos centímetros para darle.) Carajo! Ehh donde esta?**

**Raizer – Solo era una técnica niño**

**Raizer agarra a Konohamaru de su camiseta y lo alza y antes de que el grupo de niños pudiera hacer algo. Raizer observa fijamente a Konohamaru y Raizer utiliza una técnica ocular konohamaru al verla dice**

**Konohamaru – Que por que tienes el Sharingan**

**Raizer – Uhh? Por qué conoces el nombre de una de mis técnicas **

**En eso Raizer está apunto de utilizar una de sus técnicas contra Konohamaru pero en eso**

**Raizer – Quien eres tu!**

**? – Soy la tía de este niño, ahora suéltalo y ven conmigo sin resistencia**

**Konohamaru – Kurenai Sensei….**

**Que pasara ahora que Raizuke, Angiel y Raizer han llegado a esas dimensión, tendrá un efecto negativo sobre ellos. ¿Quién es ese tipo llamado Ilogica?.**

**El siguiente capítulo el próximo Sábado…**


	5. Capítulo 5: Las Consecuencias (Omamori H

**Capítulo 5: Las Consecuencias (Omamori Himari)**

**Raizer – Y que pasara, si me niego?**

**Kurenai – No me vas a dejar más opción que luchar contra mi**

**Raizer – Entonces ven. No me interesa quien eres o que haces aquí en tu dimensión**

**Kurenai se va enfrentar a Raizer para saber las intenciones que tiene. Pero en ese momento algo sucede en la Dimension donde se encuentra Angiel (Omamori Himari).**

**Kurozakura – Porque este lugar, Ekou**

**Ekou – La escuela está llena de energía joven, Asi que Hiken – Sama no podrá quejarse. Ademas… Si hacemos esto aquí el cazador de demonios vendrá rápidamente**

**Himari – Haha….. Esto es una cacería….. Esto es un festín de sangre, carne y Muerte!**

**Angiel – Las seguí hasta acá, pero parece ser que estoy en una especie de instituto, entre por la puerta principal y…. Pero qué es esto porque hay estudiantes inconscientes? Que habrán hecho esas chicas?**

**Angiel – Bueno caminare sigilosamente para no llamar su atención, pero aun así…**

**(SFX: Choque con una pared)**

**Angiel – Que fue eso, parece como si una persona hubiera impactado contra una pared**

**Rinko – AGH!**

**Rinko – ¡Idiota! Lo tienes más preocupado por ti de lo que nunca estará por mí, al menos por el momento**

**Himari – …**

**Mientras eso sucede, cierta persona intenta salvar a Himari con todo lo que tiene, después de todo es su gata guardaespaldas.**

**Aiji Tsuchimikado - Esa fue mi técnica numero 14: "Danza de los cinco destellos"**

**Aiji Tsuchimikado – Es un guardia espátula que ataca, 5 veces por uso, dando un total de 25 ataques**

**Kuesu Jinguji – Levántate Amakawa Yuuto…**

**Hitsugi Yakouin – Hemos probado los límites del Dios gato y ella cayo. Pero liberarla es tu trabajo chico Amakawa**

**Aiji Tsuchimikado – Trataste de sacar ventaja de mi condición del "Único Golpe", pero no podrás darme ninguno si no liberas todo tu poder contra mi**

**(SFX: Levantándose)**

**Yuuto Amakawa – Tu en verdad? Hablas mucho….**

**En ese momento Yuuto se pone serio e idea una pequeña estrategia, lanza un cuchillo y con la Luz Ferry envuelta en él, corre hacia él y Aiji distraído con el cuchillo lo detiene pero Yuuto le suelta un puñetazo en toda la cara para así tener la confianza del líder de las 12 Familias de los Cazadores de Demonios.**

**Aiji Tsuchimikado – Yo creeré en tu resolución**

**Aiji Tsuchimikado – Vete!**

**Yuuto Amakawa – SI**

**En eso Yuuto se llega hacia el instituto donde se encuentra Himari que esta esperándolo pero mientras eso ocurre Angiel también se dirige hacia ella**

**Himari – El ya está Aquí! Mi presa ya está Aquí! La ultima danza… ¡Está por comenzar!**

**Angiel – Pero que ocurre aquí? Porque están todos estos estudiantes inconscientes? Percibo un gran poder que viene de esa dirección, iré hacia allá**

**Mientras eso ocurre en la Dimensión donde se encuentra Angiel. En el Centro de Investigación de la Legión Delta cierta persona entra y se para enfrente de la Dimension Compact.**

**Ilogica – Con que ese maldito de Raizer y su equipo, se fueron a alguna extraña tierra, universo o lo que sea sin que yo lo supiera eh…? Pero bueno creo que yo también merezco ir a alguna extraña tierra verdad?**

**Ilogica – Entonces activare mi poder. "Poder de la Ilogica: Casualidad" con este poder lo que le haga a la maquina servirá para mis fines, Ha jajá**

**Techno – Así que no querías ir verdad?**

**Ilogica – Pues me dio ganas de ir ahorita así que apártate, o tendremos un problema aquí**

**Techno – Mmmm te propongo algo… Yo te enviare a las coordenadas de la Dimensión de Raizer, a cambio de no tocar la maquina ni nada referente a ella**

**Ilogica – Entonces tienes las coordenada de ese maldito de Raizer**

**Techno – No solo el del también archive la información de las coordenadas de Raizuke y Angiel. Estas coordenada y la información que recaudamos será útil en un futuro**

**Ilogica – Hecho, es mejor que causar daños pero aun así no me tengas miedo solo era una amenaza, de todas maneras soy el más poderoso de la Legión Delta.**

**Techno – Si si pero mejor se lo preguntamos a Raizer no?**

**Ilogica – No tientes tu suerte… Techno**

**Techno – Ya ya discúlpame, está bien pero déjame decirte algo, tus probabilidades de sobrevivir son del 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000…..**

**Ilogica – Oye!**

**Techno – 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000….**

**Ilogica – ¡Bien ya entendí!**

**Techno – 001% entiendes lo que eso implica?**

**Ilogica – Hmp, se te olvida que yo tengo el poder de la "Ilógica", aun cuando le agregues 10,000 ceros mas no me pasara nada**

**Techno – Entonces confía en tu poder por que las probabilidades están contra ti**

**Ilogica – ¡Comiénzalo ya!**

**Techno se prepara para enviar a Ilogica a alguna dimensión no sin antes recordarle algo**

**Techno – Ilogica! Recuerda tus objetivos, no vayas a causar daños importantes en la dimensión donde estés. Entendiste!**

**Ilogica – Queee! No te escucho por el ruido de la maquina!**

**Techno – Dije que no vayas a hacer ningún dañ…...**

**(SFX: Teletransportandose a la dimensión)**

**Techno – Bastardo, espero que al menos me haya escuchado sobre no hacer ningún daño importante, eso puede cambiar el flujo de la dimensión en donde se encuentran para mal. Aunque ese maldito tenga el poder de cambiar la "Lógica" de cualquier mundo, no significa que pueda reparar lo que dañe y sobre esos 3, solo me preocupa Raizuke ese estúpido puede desquiciar a los que lo rodean pero conociéndolo se las arreglará de alguna forma para que todo esté bien. Bueno solo es cuestión de esperar lo mejor de ellos.**

**Mientras eso ocurre en la Legión Delta. Angiel está a punto de llegar a esa fuente de poder.**

**Angiel – Así que eras tú Gata!**

**Angiel – Eres esa persona con ese poder tan poderoso, incluso en tu dimensión**

**Himari – Quien eres tu…**

**Angiel – Yo me llamo Angiel Miyamoto y te quiero proponer algo**

**Himari – Queee…**

**Angiel – Quiero que vengas conmigo a mi Dimensión y….**

**Himari – Lárgate de aquí!**

**Angiel – Solo quiero hablar, también puedes llevar a otras 2 personas contigo así que…**

**Himari – LARGATE!**

**(SFX: Acercándose a velocidad)**

**Angiel – Tsk, así que será la violencia ehh?**

**Himari – Cazar!, Sangre!, Muerte!**

**En eso Himari saca sus garras e intentar cortar a Angiel con ellas pero en eso Angiel grita rápidamente.**

**Angiel – "Portadora de la Tierra: Escudo de Piedra"**

**Entonces los brazos de Angiel se empiezan a envolver en roca y se cubre rápidamente haciendo que las garras de Himari no tengan efecto.**

**Angiel – Entonces quieres pelear ahh? Bien te calmare un poco gatita**

**Angiel – "Portadora de la Tierra: Alas de Piedra"**

**Entonces se ve que empiezan a salir unas alas de piedra que son lo suficientemente grandes desde la cabeza de Angiel hasta sus pantorrillas.**

**Angiel – Estas alas no sirven para volar, yo las utilizo como protección ante ataques directos como los tuyos, también sirve para parar ataques de cualquier arma cuerpo a cuerpo, aun así quieres continuar Gata?**

**Himari – Me divertiré contigo destruyéndote hasta que no gotees más sangre de tu cuerpo o hasta que venga mi PRESA!**

**Mientras eso ocurre aquí. En la Dimensión donde se encuentra Raizer está sosteniendo una batalla.**

**Raizer – Entonces como lo lograras, por la fuerza?**

**Kurenai – (Pensando: Esos ojos… Son el Sharingan, no eso no puede ser solo queda Sasuke Uchiha con esos ojos será que….)**

**Kurenai – Donde conseguiste esos ojos?**

**Raizer – Te lo dire a cambio de cierta información que requiero para ir en busca de mi objetivo**

**Kurenai – Entonces te lo sacare por la fuerza "Magen: Jubaku Satsu"**

**Entonces Raizer cae en un Genjutsu echo por Kurenai provocando que Raizer quede atrapado en un árbol, mientras esta inmóvil Kurenai le pregunta**

**Kurenai – Escucha no te quiero matar tengo que ir a ver alguien importante así que por que no te rindes y me respondes lo que te pedí. ¿Dónde conseguiste estos ojos?**

**Raizer – (Pensando: Un Genjutsu?, ese tipo de técnicas son de la L….G….. Aun así las ilusiones de ellos son de varios tipos y aunque me he topado contra oponentes de este tipo de técnicas, este parece del tipo "Genjutsu Escenario" debo tener cuidado y salir de esta ilusión**

**Kurenai – Responde Rápido y no intentes nada**

**Raizer – Mujer, aunque me hayas atrapado en esta ilusión, con todos los oponentes que he tenido especializados en ilusiones estos ojos no son solo para sacar información también sirve para quitarme rápidamente estas ilusiones**

**Kurenai – Rayos..**

**(SFX: Saca un Kunai)**

**Kurenai – No me dejas otra opción, Muere**

**En eso se ve un resplandor sobre el Genjutsu pero justo en ese momento Kurenai logra hacerle una cortada a Raizer**

**Kurenai – Que paso, Rayos el escapo donde esta…. Justo ahí!**

**Raizer – Bien hecho, eres una de las pocas mujeres que me logra hacer una herida con un objeto con filo**

**Esta pelea se acerca a su clímax. Con la llegada de todos ellos han cambiado el flujo de la historia de esas dimensiones pero que pasara con todos y cada uno de ellos?. Hacía que Dimensión se dirige Ilogica?.**

**El siguiente capítulo el próximo Sábado…**


	6. Capítulo 6: El poder de Raizer (Naruto S

**Capítulo 6: El poder de Raizer (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Raizer – Entonces Mujer, ya no te queda energía para otro Genjutsu?**

**Kurenai – No sé cómo lograste escapar de mi Genjutsu pero eso no volverá a pasar**

**Raizer – Mujer solo te dejare usar un ataque más, después de eso se acabara esta pelea**

**Kurenai – Pareces muy confiado chico**

**Raizer – Te advierto que no volveré a caer en tu Genjutsu, espero que tengas otros tipos de ataque para intentar hacerme algo**

**Entonces Kurenai usa otro Genjutsu para hacerlo caer pero en eso…**

**Raizer – Te dije que un Genjutsu no funcionaría otra vez**

**Kurenai – Maldición…**

**Raizer – "Usuario del Rayo: Desplazamiento Eléctrico"**

**Entonces se ve como desde la planta de sus pies hasta sus pantorrillas se envuelven en electricidad.**

**Kurenai – Que? Se envolvió en el Elemento Rayo, debo tener más cuid…**

**(SFX: Movimiento Rápido)**

**Entonces en un movimiento Raizer llega a la espalda de Kurenai y dice…**

**Raizer – Se acabó Mujer, solo era una técnica mas**

**Entonces vemos como Raizer envuelve sus manos con Electricidad**

**Raizer – "Usuario del Rayo: Paralizante"**

**Vemos como Kurenai cae al suelo, en shock total que tan siquiera se mueva, hace que Konohamaru cree un clon de sombra, se enoje y grite**

**Konohamaru – Maldito! Toma esto Ōdama Rasengan**

**Raizer – Niño ya te derrote solo quiero la información que ella pueda tener, así que…**

**(SFX: Desplazamiento rápido)**

**Cuando Raizer dice eso, y teniendo aun la electricidad en sus piernas, se mueve rápidamente, Konohamaru solo se había movido 2 metros entonces Raizer vuelve agarrar su brazo y hace que el** **Ōdama Rasengan impacte al suelo, entonces patea a Konohamaru varios metros y en ese momento utiliza una técnica para los demás niños.**

**Raizer – "Usuario del Rayo: Ola Paralizante"**

**Grupo de Niños, Udon y Moegi – …**

**Entonces la técnica paraliza completamente a todos los niños. Konohamaru se encuentra inconsciente, pero Raizer se dirige a su objetivo Kurenai para sacarle toda la información que necesita**

**(SFX: Malherida y Tosiendo)**

**Kurenai – Maldito, que le hiciste a esos niños y a Konohamaru**

**Raizer – Solo los paralize como a ti, pero eso tal niño… Konohamaru está inconsciente, parece ser que mi patada fue demasiado para él, aunque debo decir que esa patada no iba tan fuerte como para hacerlo moverse varios metros, él es demasiado débil**

**Kurenai – Maldito, no permitiré que le hagas algo a él o a la aldea**

**Raizer – No estás en condiciones para decir estupideces a un enemigo más fuerte que tú, además quería evitar esto, solo buscaba información de la persona más poderosa de esta dimensión**

**Kurenai – La persona más poderosa?**

**Raizer – Bien no perderé más tiempo utilizare mi Sharingan contra ti para sacarte todo la información que me sea útil**

**Kurenai – (Pensando: No puedo hacer ningún sello y estoy paralizada de todo el cuerpo, este chico es demasiado fuerte para cualquier Shinobi que aun este en la aldea, todos están luchando en la guerra. Se acabó estoy bajo la técnica de mi enemigo. (SFX: Tristeza) Konohamaru …. Asuma… Hijo… ¡LOS AMO!**

**Raizer utiliza su sharingan y pone bajo un Genjutsu a Kurenai entonces Raizer le pregunta.**

**Raizer – Donde me encuentro?**

**Kurenai – En la Aldea de Konoha**

**Raizer – (Pensando: Entonces ese niño me decía la verdad)**

**Raizer – Donde esta los demás, solo he visto a algunos cuantos adultos o para ser preciso solo a pocas personas que tengan energia para luchar contra alguien**

**Kurenai – Todos los demás están en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja**

**Raizer – Quien la inicio?**

**Kurenai – Madara Uchiha**

**Raizer – Cual es su propósito?**

**Kurenai – Reunir a todos los Bijuus no sé qué hará con ellos después pero por eso estamos protegiendo al Jinchūriki del….**

**Raizer – Como se llama?**

**Kurenai – El Jinchūriki; Naruto Uzumaki, poseedor del Bijuu llamado Kyubi**

**Raizer – Donde está?**

**Kurenai – Lo desconozco completamente, solo sé que él no debe saber nada de esta Guerra**

**Raizer – (Pensando: Bien no creo que tenga más información útil, tendré que ir a esa casa del hokage a buscar más información, pero me deja inquieto algo así que le preguntare sobre esto)**

**Raizer – Como saben el nombre de mi técnica con estos ojos?**

**Kurenai – Esos ojos son exclusivamente del Clan Uchiha y se le llaman Sharingan**

**Raizer – Y donde esta ese Clan Uchiha, está luchando en la guerra?**

**Kurenai – No, ellos están prácticamente extintos, solo hay dos persona que actualmente poseen esos ojos**

**Raizer – Quiénes son?**

**Kurenai – Kakashi Hatake: Él no es del Clan Uchiha pero obtuvo un sharingan durante la 3 Guerra Ninja pero nunca menciono como lo obtuvo, pero sabíamos que era por su compañero de equipo Obito Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha: El último miembro vivo del Clan Uchiha creció en Konoha y se destacó de los demás, después de ver a su hermano Itachi Uchiha le devolvió el rencor de la venganza provocando que huyera de Konoha y se volviera un Ninja desertor para ir con Orochimaru. Lo último que se dé él es que mato a Danzo Shimura después de provocar un caos en la reunión de los 5 Kages**

**Raizer – Donde esta esa casa Hokage?**

**Kurenai – Esta en medio de la aldea, es la más grande que veas**

**Raizer – Bien creo que ya es toda la información útil que me puedas dar, ya no eres necesaria**

**Despues de eso Raizer libera a Kurenai del Genjutsu y dirigiéndose a esa casa hokage. Pero en eso vemos que Ilogica ha llegado a alguna Dimensión **

**Ilogica – Maldita sea, que viaje tan incómodo pero bueno en donde estoy, este lugar está hecho cenizas ahh que es esto parece una especie de placa metálica con una cinta y en medio esta tallado una especie de símbolo de una hoja**

**Mientras eso ocurre hay. En la Dimensión de Raizuke se está volviendo más peligrosa de lo que se imaginó.**

**Moka – Maldición, pensé que habias muerto**

**Raizuke – Carajo no vi venir eso, pero si vi que copio de una de mis técnicas**

**Moka – (Pensando: ¡Su piel!, quedo bastante dañada con ese ataque, pero incluso al recibir un ataque de fuego, su piel no parece haberse quemado en lo absoluto este chico es bastante resistente. Ehh?…)**

**Raizuke – *Molesto***

**Moka – Que te pasa, hey Maldito no hagas una estupidez recuerda que aún tiene el Rosar…**

**(SFX: Desplazamiento rápido)**

**Raizuke – Maldita, te voy a enseñar el verdadero poder de esa técnica**

**Gyokuro – (Pensando: Con la técnica que copie de él se destruyeron mis "Enemigo Zero" pero donde está, lo perdí de vista un segundo, aun cuando tengo un poder sensorial superior a otros no lo puedo percibir, es tan rápido o será que…**

**Gyokuro – Detrás de mí?**

**Raizuke – "Manos de Fuego: Lanzallamas"**

**(SFX: Impacto de la técnica)**

**Raizuke – ¡No me agradan las personas que roban o copian poderes solo para hacerlos suyos!**

**Moka – De todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo, es la primera vez que lo veo que ataca enserio, espera…**

**Moka – Maldito, Donde está mi Rosario, te dije que tuvieras cuidado con los ataques a distancia, si lo destruiste te hare pagar…**

**Raizuke – Moka no te preocupes, tómalo**

**(SFX: Lanzándolo)**

**Moka – *Observando el Rosario***

**Moka – Gracias, Maldito digo Rai…**

**Moka – ¡Qué!**

**Moka observa el lugar del impacto de la técnica de Raizuke, una nube de humo negro cubre el lugar, se empieza a dispersar y queda atónita al ver el daño causado**

**Moka – ¿Solo con una técnica? ¡Hizo todo eso!**

**Se observa a Gyokuro parada pero en eso se ve que está completamente carbonizada, incluso la parte de Alucard que lo rodeaba está completamente quemada.**

**Moka – Sigue viva? Solo con un ataque quemo completamente a Gyokuro y una pequeña parte de Alucard**

**Gyokuro – Aaa que esto no me puedo mover, no puedo sentir nada, ese Maldito me quemo. Me quito el Rosario pero Alucard… Ah ya veo también lo quemo un poco para aturdirlo. Ese maldito…. MALDITOOOO!**

**Moka – Sigue viva, pero se acabó, Alucard ya está reaccionando. **

**(SFX: Movimiento de Ataque)**

**Moka – Muere Gyokuro**

**Raizuke – Adiós Mujer planta espero que creas en algún dios de tu dimensión para que te envié a su infierno**

**Gyokuro – ¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**

**Entonces se ve que Alucard ataca, comiéndose a Gyokuro por completo, pero en ese momento llega personas conocidas.**

**Yukari – De prisa Tsukune – San**

**Tsukune – *Observa* ¿Moka – San?**

**Aun con Gyokuro destruida no se pueden confiar, que sucederá con Raizer y Angiel que todavía no hacen contacto con los más poderosos de esas Dimensiones, y en que Dimensión esta Ilogica?.**

**El siguiente capítulo el próximo Sábado…**


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿Los primeros miembros? (Oma

**Capítulo 7: ¿Los primeros miembros? (Omamori Himari)**

**Moka – *Voltea* Tsukune?**

**Tsukune – Moka – San!**

**Ambos corren para estar juntos otra vez después de que la batalla contra Gyokuro haya terminado.**

**Tsukune – Moka - San, estoy tan feliz. Recuperaste tu Rosario no?**

**Tsukune – Me alegro tanto, volvamos a casa**

**Tsukune – Podemos estar juntos de nuevo…**

**Sin que nadie se diera una extraña figura llega y trae entre sus manos a un Touhou Fuhai a punto de morir.**

**? – Si yo también me alegro… Todos ustedes hicieron exactamente lo que yo esperaba**

**? – Tienes mi agradecimiento. Aono Tsukune**

**Mientras tanto en la Dimensión donde se encuentra Angiel continúan luchando en una batalla muy pareja**

**Himari – Porque no mueres!**

**Angiel – Porque eres muy débil para matarme**

**Himari – Tu sangre es mía!**

**Angiel – Eres muy necia. "Alas de piedra: Escudo parcial de un ala"**

** (SFX: Choque)**

**Angiel – Podemos seguir con esto todo el día, lamentablemente no tengo ese tiempo así que tú eliges terminar nuestra pelea y hablar o terminar derrotada tú decides**

**Himari – Elijo la opción donde tu… Mueres!**

**Angiel – Gata estúpida, entonces continuemos…**

**Himari – Al fin! Mi presa ya está aquí…**

**? – No será necesario continuar esta pelea**

**Angiel - ¿? Quien eres tú?**

**? – Yo soy Amakawa Yuuto pero a ti no te había visto, quién eres?**

**Angiel – Yo me llamo Angiel Miyamoto y que eres un aliado de esta Gata?**

**Yuuto – Vengo a detener lo que está poseyendo a Himari**

**Angiel – ¿Poseyendo a Himari? Aaa ese es el nombre de la Gata**

**Himari – Se olvidaron de mi por un momento, un error fatal!**

**Himari se sitúa detrás de Yuuto para atacarlo y Yuuto al ver esto quiere tomar de los brazos a Himari pero en eso**

**Himari – MI PRESA!**

**Yuuto – Himari, regresemos a nuestro estilo de vida, aunque creas…**

** (SFX: ATACANDO)**

**Yuuto – Que soy egoísta, No te dejare ir!...**

**Yuuto está apunto de agarrarla pero en eso**

**Angiel – Cuidado! "Portadora de la Tierra: Piernas de Piedra"**

**En eso se ve como las piernas de Angiel se envuelven en piedra y la da una patada a Himari haciéndola volar y estrellarse contra varios muros del instituto.**

**Yuuto – Pero qué? Por qué hiciste eso?**

**Angiel – No te preocupes solo esta inconsciente, esa patada no iba con la intención de dañar seriamente**

**Yuuto – Si tiene heridas graves, yo…**

**Entonces se ve como del cuerpo de Himari empieza a salir humo negro y denso**

**Yuuto – Que?, Himari que está pasando!**

**Himari – ….**

**Angiel – Pero que es ese humo negro?**

**Entonces ella se levanta y lentamente se dirige hacia ellos**

**Yuuto – Siento un aura muy oscura y densa venir de ella, ella ya no es Himari, parece que la maldad que la poseía tiene control total de su cuerpo**

**Yuuto – Pero aun así, si le hablo llegare hasta la verdadera Himari que debe estar muy en el fondo de su corazón**

**Angiel – Yo sé que intentas ayudarla pero con solo decir esas frases no la vas ayudar. Mira mejor te propongo algo**

**Yuuto – Que!**

**Angiel – Yo puedo ayudar a calmar a la Gata y a su poder con unos de los artefactos de donde yo vengo el "Suprimidor" **

**Yuuto – Suprimidor? ¿Qué es eso?**

**Angiel – Como lo dice su nombre suprime la "Enrgia" de un "Usuario de poder" que no ha podido soportar ese poder y se usa para calmarlo pero…**

**Angiel – (Pensando: Lo que no se es que si el "Suprimidor" pueda funcionar correctamente con alguien que no tenga el mismo tipo de energía que en nuestra dimensión, espero que no afecte tanto eso**

**Yuuto – (Pensando: "Enrgia"? "Usuario de poder"? esta chica de donde viene)**

**Yuuto – Y bien cuál es ese pero…**

**Angiel – Que de todos los "Usuario de poder" que se ha utilizado el Suprimidor en ellos, el 90% se le sellan sus poderes para siempre, en este caso esa oscuridad que emana de su cuerpo estará sellada para siempre dentro de ella, aun quieres intentarlo?**

**Yuuto – (Pensando: Sé que puedo hablar con ella y llegar hasta donde esta Himari pero es arriesgado así que…)**

**Yuuto – Bien hazlo Angiel – San**

**Angiel – Espera Amakawa lo hare, pero con dos condiciones**

**Yuuto – Ahh, cuáles son?**

**Angiel – La primera condición es que esa Gata se una a la Legion Delta!**

**Yuuto – Ahh? (Pensando: Legion Delta?, debe ser algún tipo de club o un foro de internet, esta chica es bastante rara, pero he conocido a peores)**

**Yuuto – Bien pero eso se lo tienes que preguntar directamente a Himari una vez que la salvemos, y cuál es tu segunda condición**

**Angiel – Que tu Amakawa Yuuto, te unas a la Legion Delta…**

**Mientras tanto en la dimensión de Raizer…**

**Raizer – Después de ir a esa casa del Hokage, me topé con algunos guardias que se hacen llamar shinobis pero eran bastante débiles, creo que el niño era mucho más fuerte**

**Raizer – Pero bueno he sacado toda la información de esa casa del Hokage y no he encontrado algo concreto, la ubicación de ese tal Jinchūriki llamado Naruto Uzumaki que se encuentra en la isla tortuga, pero parece ser que esa isla es móvil es decir que no tiene un punto geográfico especifico, sin embargo he encontrado la ubicación del Jinchūriki llamado KillerBee que se encuentra en la misma isla pero su aldea tiene un nombre diferente se llama Kumogakure que se encuentra en la Nación del País de Rayo**

**Raizer – Bien no puedo perder tiempo, aunque me he dado cuenta que mis ataque son mucho más fuertes aquí que en mi propia dimensión, si es así entonces quiere decir que mi velocidad también lo será**

**Raizer – "Usuario del Rayo – Movimiento eléctrico"**

**En ese momento se observa como su elemento rayo se envuelve desde la planta de los pies hasta sus pantorrillas emanando una electricidad agresiva de donde fue envuelto**

**Raizer – Bien quiero ver que tan rápido voy, espero que lo suficiente para no perder mucho tiempo, me dirigiré a ese tal país de rayo para ver si tienen información de la ubicación de esa tal guerra**

**(SFX: Moviéndose)**

**Raizer – Pero que velocidad, obviamente no voy a la misma velocidad de un rayo de mi dimensión ya que son como 200 000 km/h y yo apenas uso la primera parte de una décima de esa velocidad pero voy bastante rápido, debo admitir que es bastante útil**

**Mientras eso ocurre en la dimensión donde se encuentra Raizer. Ilogica se dirige a algún lugar.**

**Ilogica – Parece ser que estoy en un lugar completamente destruido de hecho si hubiera esta más cerca me hubiera caído en este cráter, aun así esta placa metálica es bastante rara**

**(SFX: Explosión)**

**Ilogica – Pero que carajos**

**Ilogica – Que fue esa explosión, parece venir en dirección al norte, bien iré para allá pero me he dado cuenta que me siento más ligero en esta dimensión pero bueno ha de ser mi imaginación**

**Ilogica se dirige hacia la dirección de la explosión para ver que está sucediendo pero en eso…**

**Ilogica – Que carajos! Que es esa cosa parece un tipo de árbol!**

**Y ahora con que se encontró Ilogica…**

**El siguiente capítulo el próximo Sábado…**


End file.
